


You Green Idiot

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Ivy Pepper has had enough of the constant bickering between Ed Nygma and Oswald Cobblepot. She decides to take matters into her own hands. Lots of fluff and angst. No smut this time ..sorry kiddos. But you know I'll make it up to you.





	You Green Idiot

"I swear to God, you two are worse than any teenagers. You're getting on my nerves," Ivy huffed as she stared down Oswald and Ed, who were currently bickering. Once again, to no one's real surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be like, criminal master minds or something? Doesn't sound like it to me." 

Oswald's gaze flicked over to the red haired girl, a fire burning in his green eyes. "Well, if The Riddler," he intoned the name with so much sarcasm and an eye roll that would surely pull a muscle, "would learn how to behave like a grown up, none of this would be an issue. I'm simply right and he's wrong." 

Ed growled low at Oswald's words, his finger poking the shorter man in the chest. "I'm wrong? I'm never wrong about anything!" he sniped. "If you could get off your high horse, Napoleon, for five seconds you'd see that my plan is much more efficient. And if I do say so myself, so much more dramatic and entertaining. You, Mr. Penguin, have no flare for the dramatic." Ed gave a flamboyant wave of his hand, a crazed grin on his face. 

"There is no need for dramatics, Edward!"

"Don't call me that! I'm the Riddler!" 

"No, you're a big green idiot!"

Sighing, Ivy pinched the bridge of her nose. These two men had been bickering now for what seemed like hours. And she knew if she didn't do something soon, she'd go insane. Moving around them, she opened the door to the large supply closet, a smile on her face. One way or another she was going to get some peace from these two. With a hefty shove that left both men staggering, they ended up falling on their asses into the storage room. Ivy quickly slammed the door,locking it and shoving a chair under the knob. "You two can either kill each other, or learn to work together. I don't really care at this point. But I'm not letting you out of there until you come to some sort of understanding!" she yelled through the door. 

Fists banged against the door, and curse words that even a street kid like Ivy had never heard before were shouted. But she was determined she wasn't going to budge until they were quiet. Moving across the room, she turned the stereo on and left the room. 

"I hope you're happy!" Oswald spat. "All of this is your fault, EDWARD!" 

"If you call me that one more time," Ed hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm going to break your neck." 

"Oh please, you've had plenty of time to do that, and so many opportunities. If you were going to kill me, you would have," he crossed his arms over his chest, staring up into Ed's dark brown eyes. 

Ed's lip twitched as he stared down at his once best friend. "You are the most infuriating person I have ever met in my entire life. You're .. you're like ..." he trailed off, unsure how to even finish his sentence. 

Tilting his head, Oswald looked surprised but it was not an opportunity he'd pass up. "Ooo, The Riddler is speechless. Now that's something I never thought I'd live to see. You shutting up." 

Fingers sliding under the lenses of his glasses, Ed rubbed his eyes hard enough to leave black dots dancing in front of his vision. "Oswald." The name sounded like it was laced with a heavy threat. 

"What Edward? What?! Why are you so damn antagonistic? We used to be able to work together. We built an empire. And then you ruined it!" Oswald spat. "You ruined everything I worked for. I'll admit that killing .. Isabella," there he said the name," was not my wisest decision. But you need to know that I did it because I honestly thought it was what was best," he sighed. 

"Don't say her name," Ed's jaw clenched. "And don't you dare say you love me. Don't you dare!" There was a slight tremor in his voice as he sank to the floor. He drew his knees up, wrapping his long arms around them. The sight gave Oswald pause. He suddenly looked so fragile. More like a child than a grown man. 

With a heavy sigh, Oswald lowered himself down to the floor as well. Some of the fight had gone out of the smaller man as he had watched Ed deflate. "I won't apologize for what I did. I told you everything on the dock. Everything I said to you there I meant. And you made your side very clear." His hand, subconsciously moved to his stomach. 

"You gave me no choice. You killed the woman I loved," Ed replied, not looking at Oswald. 

"You knew her for like two weeks, Ed. I mean, how long have you known me? How many extraordinary things did we do together?" he could feel his voice raising again. "But you threw that away because of some ... some librarian who looked like the woman you were obsessed with. That's not love, Ed!" He'd held all this back for so long, and it all just kind of came bubbling out of him. 

"SHUT UP!" Ed shouted, his fist banging against the concrete floor. 

The outburst made Oswald jump slightly, his jaw clenching. "Fine. Don't listen to reason. But, we have to come to an understanding. I've know Ivy longer than you, and she means it when she says she won't let us out of here. She's a resourceful little girl." He leaned back against the wall, studying his fingernails. 

Silence fell between them, neither man raising his gaze to the other. The tension was palpable, settling over them both like a thick blanket. Finally Ed spoke up. "I did love her, Oswald. Or .. or what I thought love was," he chewed his lip, his voice a little softer. "But, I honestly don't have a lot of experience with that emotion. Growing up the way I did..." he let that thought trail off. "I didn't have a mother like you did. Who loved me unconditionally. Who showed me what love could be like." 

Oswald didn't know how to respond. He surely hadn't expected this confession. This glimpse of the old Ed. The Edward he'd fallen in love with. 

"Sure Isabella looked like Kristen. I do admit that was uncanny," he swallowed, and Oswald could swear there were tears glistening in his brown eyes. "But she was nice to me. She loved my riddles. She made me feel." Now Ed was just talking, seeming almost unaware that Oswald was still even in the room. "Her words were always kind. I wasn't used to that. Not a single person spoke to me out of kindness for such a long time. It was easy to imagine a future with her. A future where this other ... other part of me would leave me alone. Then she was taken from me." His eyes cut to Oswald, pain clear across his features. "I have to hate you. Don't you understand that? You took away my chance at a normal life. A happy life. Whatever you and I had, or could have had, it would have never been a normal life. Look at us Oswald," he whispered, rubbing a hand across his face. "Tell me I'm wrong." 

It took Oswald a few minutes to respond. "I can't tell you that you're wrong. We wouldn't have had a normal life. Not a white picket fence type thing, anyway. You and I, our normal is different from other people's. You were never destined for normal, Ed. You are so much more," he said softly. Oswald scooted a bit closer, wanting to offer some comfort to the man who was clearly hurting. His heart still belonged to this man no matter how much he wanted to deny it. With a tentative touch, he tilted Ed's chin up so he could look him in the eye. "You can be so much more Ed. And you know that I can help you with that. You've seen the things we can do together. Give me a chance? I'm not asking you to tell me you love me. I know that ship sailed." he swallowed hard. "But let me help you reach your potential. We can rule Gotham together. Just like old times." 

Green eyes met brown and there was an understanding that seemed to pass between the two men. Before Oswald was even aware of what was happening, Ed's lips were pressed against his. It was everything he'd hoped for. Soft and tender against his own. It left him breathless. Once his brain was able to function again, his hand clutched tightly onto Ed's jacket, the other brushing up into the back of his hair. How many nights had he thought of this exact moment? And here they were. Finally. 

Pulling back, Ed looked shocked at his own actions, but he cupped Oswald's cheek. "Just like old times," he whispered. "I'm .. I'm sorry I shot you Oswald. I regretted it the minute I did it. I've missed you." 

Leaning his forehead against Ed's, Oswald sighed. "I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to try to kill me. I've missed you too." He pressed his lips against his once more, a slight smirk on his lips. "But you're still a big green idiot." 

Ed shook his head, a soft chuckle coming from his lips. "And you're still a complete asshole. But it seems as though fate is determined to keep us together. Now, can you get your little red headed friend to let us out of here?"


End file.
